Je ne saurais dire
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: 12 drabbles pour essayer de comprendre l'évolution de la relation entre Tauriel et Kili. Dialogue entre Tauriel et sa "mère". OS.


**L'histoire de Tauriel et Kili m'a beaucoup dérangée par son côté férocement incompréhensible. Une Elfe et un Nain ? Qui se connaissent depuis dix minutes ? Et ont le coup de foudre ? Réciproquement ? Et sont prêts à défier leur peuple et leurs proches pour ça ? **

**Nah.**

**Et pourtant, au final ils m'ont émue.**

**Ce texte est donc une tentative pour les comprendre – et je l'écris sans trop savoir dans quoi je m'embarque.**

_**Copyright Robin Hobb pour l'amulette au poignet**_

_And though where the road then takes me... _

**Je ne saurais dire**

— Tauriel, parle-moi.

— Non, mère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Ressaisis-toi !

Tauriel ignora résolument la petite voix qui provenait de l'amulette fixée à son poignet. Un minuscule portrait de sa mère, taillé autrefois dans le bois du souvenir en gage de protection et d'amour. Tauriel avait toujours apprécié la sagesse de ses conseils.

— Enfin ma fille, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est un Nain !

Tauriel n'avait plus envie d'être sage.

Elle tira sur sa manche et étouffa la voix furieuse sous le cuir de son brassard. Les Nains furent enfermés dans les cachots du palais.

* * *

— Je ne te comprends pas ... insista la voix maternelle. Comment a-t-il pu te faire une si forte impression, si soudainement ?

— Cela m'est difficile à expliquer, mère, soupira Tauriel. Je pense ... J'ai été surprise, sans doute. Il ne ressemble pas aux autres. Il est plus grand, plus ... moins laid, ajouta-t-elle en souriant pour elle-même.

— Tout de même, un Nain ... C'est la façon dont il t'a regardée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Avec cette admiration ! Tu étais époustouflante face à ces immondes araignées ! Tout de même, tu devrais faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux.

* * *

Les tables du banquet scintillaient pour honorer la lumière des étoiles, mais l'esprit de Tauriel n'était pas à la fête. Perchée dans un entrelacs de branches à l'écart des conversations, elle caressait distraitement le bois de son amulette en songeant à l'étrange jeune Nain des cachots. Lui aussi gardait un talisman. Cette pierre soi-disant maudite ... Peut-être lui avait-il jeté un sort ? Car autrement, pourquoi penserait-elle sans cesse à lui ? Elle n'y voyait pas d'autre explication.

Mais aussi, la fascination qu'elle lisait dans son regard était si surprenante ... Presque grisante. Jamais le Prince n'avait eu ces yeux-là.

— Tu devrais avoir honte !

— Mère, je ne vais pas avoir honte d'éprouver de l'intérêt pour un Nain, répondit fermement Tauriel.

— Je ne te parle pas de lui mais du respect dû à ton Roi. En voilà des façons ! Lui répondre et le défier avec une telle insolence, lui qui t'a pourtant gardée et protégée depuis ton enfance !

— Eh bien désormais, c'est moi qui suis garde et j'agirai selon ma conscience.

— Ma petite, si j'étais encore de ce monde, je te ferais regretter ton impertinence !

— Oui mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Maintenant laissez-moi le défendre, ce monde.

* * *

La colère et la peur donnaient des ailes à ses pieds légers. Armée de son arc et accompagnée du Prince, Tauriel filait d'arbre en arbre le long de la rivière. À son poignet, le portrait de sa mère gardait un silence boudeur qui la peinait.

Sa mère avait raison, comme toujours. Il fallait qu'une véritable folie l'ait prise pour la pousser à braver Thranduil en personne, et cela simplement pour suivre un pauvre Nain blessé. Le suivre, le protéger avec les siens et ces Hommes du Lac, le venger s'il était trop tard. Question de fierté.

Oui, seulement de fierté.

* * *

Les Orcs étaient à terre, les petites Humaines tremblaient encore, les autres Nains levaient vers elle des yeux alarmés tandis qu'elle broyait les feuilles d'athelas.

— Mère, mère, que dois-je faire ? chuchota-t-elle, paniquée. Je n'y connais rien !

— Tu n'as jamais assisté à une guérison ?

— C'était il y a si longtemps ! Et je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, ces dons me sont étrangers !

— Tant pis, tu feras semblant. L'essentiel est qu'il croie en toi. Pour le reste, laisse agir l'athelas ... et implore donc un peu les Valar.

Tauriel ravala son inquiétude et s'efforça de paraître mystérieusement savante.

* * *

Kili délirait. Sa tête aux cheveux en sueur roulait sur le sac de noix, son visage était blême mais il se remettait. Le pire était passé, ils avaient réussi. Tauriel n'aurait jamais osé y croire.

Pourtant il parlait d'elle comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Des paroles décousues, insensées. De l'amour ? Qu'il était jeune ... Elle l'avait seulement sauvé, capturé, écouté et guéri. Tuer quelques Orcs n'était pas de l'amour, c'était son quotidien. Tauriel était déroutée par ce sentiment si neuf et si naïf, si spontané aussi. Les Elfes mettaient des siècles à aimer. Les Nains semblaient plus tendres.

* * *

Le dragon en furie ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses émotions.

— Prends garde, ma chère enfant, lui souffla sa mère tandis qu'ils montaient à bord d'une barque. Veille bien sur eux.

— Je m'y emploie, mère. J'aimerais seulement pouvoir en faire davantage ... Tous ces malheureux pris au piège !

— Fais de ton mieux et sauve déjà ceux qui sont sous ta garde. Fais vite, fuis cet enfer ! Ne t'arrête pas !

Tauriel donna un coup ferme à sa rame. Kili avait repris ses sens désormais, l'heure n'était plus aux folles paroles ni aux mains effleurées.

* * *

Sains et saufs, enfin, pour un instant. Déjà les Nains partaient retrouver leurs compagnons, dans l'espoir qu'ils aient eux aussi survécu à la fureur de Smaug. Tauriel n'aurait jamais cru considérer les Nains comme de doux rêveurs, et pourtant ...

Elle avait une étrange envie de le suivre. De le retenir. De l'emmener au loin, de le garder à l'abri, de se battre à ses côtés. Il souriait, la regardant d'un air plein de confiance qui la faisait frémir. Comme si elle, une simple Elfe sylvaine, était faite entièrement d'étoiles. Comme s'ils avaient une chance.

— Tauriel ? Reprends-toi.

— Oui, mère.

* * *

— Je t'avais prévenue.

— Mère, ce n'est pas le moment.

— Des siècles de soin et d'attention, tout ça pour finir bannie ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça en valait la peine ?

Tauriel laissa le galop du cheval combler le silence.

— Les choses sont en train de changer, mère. Peut-être que je n'ai réellement plus ma place dans ce royaume.

— Et où iras-tu ? Au moins, tu as retrouvé le Prince ... Dire que j'avais tout misé sur lui.

— Vous avez misé sur une ombre. Pardonnez-moi, mais j'attendrai de survivre à cette journée pour m'inquiéter de mon bannissement.

* * *

Le retrouver. Le retrouver ! Kili lui échappait encore. Tauriel taillait aveuglément son chemin à travers les Orcs de la Colline aux Corbeaux. Amour réel ou rêvé, peu importait, elle voulait seulement le trouver. Elle l'avait trop sauvé pour le laisser mourir. Le champ de bataille glacé était déjà rouge du sang des Elfes, des Nains et de tant de créatures. Mais pas lui ! Il lui était trop précieux.

Tout semblait s'accélérer autour d'elle, ses mouvements fluides se faisaient mécaniques, elle regardait à peine les Orcs monstrueux qu'elle massacrait.

Kili ?

Le retrouver, encore, une dernière fois.

KILI !

* * *

— Mère ...

Elle ne répondait plus.

— Mère, parlez-moi, que dois-je faire ? Aidez-moi. Mère, je vous en prie ! Je croyais ... Je voulais ... Qu'ai-je fait, mère ? J'ai si mal ... Aidez-moi, ramenez-le, dites-moi comment faire ! Regardez-le. Sa mère l'attendait. Il avait promis ... Oh, mère, je croyais presque ... Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal ? Mère, pouvez-vous m'aider ? Pouvez-vous le guérir ? Pouvez-vous me guérir ? Mère, je ne peux plus. Je ne veux plus. Mère, m'entendez-vous ? Je renonce. J'arrête.

Elle se pencha vers les lèvres du jeune Nain qui ne la regardait plus.

* * *

**L'idée de l'amulette portée au poignet et représentant un petit visage doué de parole est une idée directement copiée des **_**Aventuriers de la Mer**_** et du capitaine Kennit, de Robin Hobb. Cette idée d'un dialogue entre Tauriel et sa mère disparue m'est venue par hasard, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ce n'était pas trop conceptuel.**

**En revanche, en écrivant le dernier drabble je pense que déterminer si l'amulette parle vraiment par sa mère ou bien si Tauriel aime seulement à le croire et discute en réalité avec sa propre conscience ... cela reste ouvert au débat.**

**De façon générale, le débat sur le Tauriel/Kili est bien sûr ouvert dans les reviews !**

**Sur ce, bonne année mes très chers lecteurs :)**

**Votre Lily Evans 2004 – même en 2015.**


End file.
